


A rose for you

by LeidyCC



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Basado en cierto suceso de hoy 2508, Corto pero con amor, Fluff, Jinyoon - Freeform, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Una rosa para ti, Seungyoonie.





	A rose for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada por cierto vídeo que llegué a ver de la conferencia de prensa de hoy en Vietnam, esta pequeña historia se dibujó en mi cabeza... Y obviamente no me iba a quedar sin escribirla. 
> 
> Es mi segundo escrito Jinyoon y me disculpo de antemano por las posibles incoherencias y/o fuera de personalidad. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

Jinwoo no estaba fastidiado, o aburrido, sólo se sentía un poco ansioso.

Se encontraba en Vietnam, junto a los otros miembros, y por los momentos atendían una modestia rueda de prensa antes del _show_ que brindarían.

Sentados uno junto a otro, en aquel salón que hacía de su espacio en el momento, escuchaban las palabras que iban y venían de los asistentes... Y el vietnamita no era precisamente el fuerte de Jinwoo.

Entonces, distraído al perder el hilo de las palabras, Jinwoo se enfocó en el único ramo floral que servía de adorno sobre la mesa. A pesar de ser sencillo, sólo con una cestita, era muy elegante y bonito; a Jinwoo le gustó mucho desde que lo vio apenas se sentó. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya había extendido una mano tomando así una de las rosas que sobresalía. Esta era pequeña, tanto que podía esconderse en la palma de su mano, y seguidamente Jinwoo se fijó en quien tenía a su izquierda... En Seungyoon

Llamando su atención, Jinwoo extendió hacia el más joven la pequeña rosa. Seungyoon lo miró al instante (al parecer estaba tan perdido en la chalar como él) y tomó la flor. Al ya no la tenerla en su mano Jinwoo giró el rostro luchando por reprimir una risita, no esperaba que su acto espontaneo fuera aceptado tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, observando nuevamente a su líder, presenció como este llevaba la rosa hacia su rostro, percibiendo su aroma, y después la colocaba en el bolsillo del saco oscuro que llevaba en ese momento, dando una especie de toque final a su _outfit_ de esa tarde.

Jinwoo pensó que era lindo y a la vez muy _cool_ (como lo era Seungyoon la mayoría de las veces) y al cruzar miradas, aun cuando los cristales oscuros del menor se interponían entre ellas, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Seungyoon había aceptado su sencillo presente muy dulcemente y ahora Jinwoo no sabía cómo calmar a su bombeante corazón.

El día siguió su curso y la rosa se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, en el bolsillo de Seungyoon, sin importar a donde se dirigieran y con este luciéndola con orgullo. Jinwoo resultó conmovido, pues a pesar de ser un pequeño detalle podía percibir lo contento que se sentía el menor. Y más tarde, luego de su cena en un restaurante vietnamita, Seungyoo llegó a Jinwoo cuando halló la mejor ocasión…

- _Hyung_ , todavía no te agradecí por la rosa.-

Jinwoo, absorto hacía un momento en la vista del ventanal, se giró para encontrar a Seungyoon. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el rojo a la altura de su corazón y luego quedó clavado en la sonrisa dulce que le dedicaba. El gesto se le contagió, sus ojos brillando incluso más que por las luces de la ciudad que observaba, y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada…- exhaló, de nuevo su corazón se aceleraba- Sólo fue un pequeño presente para ti, _Seungyoonie_.- y al pronunciar el nombre de aquella forma, que se guardaba cuando sólo eran ellos dos, su sonrisa creció.

No hubo más palabras, esta vez la mano de Jinwoo fue tomada y luego Seungyoon dejó un cariñoso beso en sus nudillos.

Jinwoo pensó, mientras una calidez agradable lo envolvía, que de ser así le haría obsequios a Seungyoon más seguido… Todo por verlo feliz y, no menos importante, seguir recibiendo de su amor.

**.**

**.**

  **Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por los posibles errores. 


End file.
